The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0066’.
‘PEQZ0066’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0066’ has red-purplish pink colored inflorescences held above medium-green foliage, large florets on a trailing plant habit.
‘PEQZ0066’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in February 2014, in a greenhouse in Amatitlán, Guatemala. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. peltatum parentage, identified as ‘PEL-AB6077-02’ with lighter green colored foliage and a more open plant habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0066’.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0066’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. peltatum parentage, identified as ‘PEL-AZ1018-13’ with more blue-rose colored florets when compared to ‘PEQZ0066’. The resultant seed was sown in December 2014.
‘PEQZ0066’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2015 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0066’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2015 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.